Sweet Romance
by SuriHoshigawa
Summary: A kindness, hidden away that you bring out. A sweet romance, you never expect. Fran has this situation, where as he finds a certain king falling in love with him. When you least expect something, expect it. RasielxFran, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There are Differences

Fran stared into the fringe of the blond that held him against the wall by his arms, pinning him with no intent to let him go. Rasiel was in his bedroom, in the Varia Headquarters. The argument had started when Rasiel came to see his 'dear brother', he ended up coming upstairs to bother Fran.

'_"Fran, why do you wear such an ugly hat?" Rasiel smirked._

_"The fake prince makes me, and then goes off calling me un-cute kouhai." he responded emotionlessly.'_

They had argued about whether or not Fran feared the prince killing him in result of removing the frog hat that _was _neatly placed on his head. He had thrown the frog hat at Rasiel in a moment of anger, seeing as Rasiel enjoyed getting under peoples skin, and he managed to do that to Fran. Rasiel in turn pinned him to a wall. He questioned why Fran was so weird about him calling him 'Fran'.

"Because, I am called 'un-cute kouhai' or 'froggy'. I have not been called Fran for some time." Fran stared monotonously at Rasiel, who was still holding him firmly against the wall.

"Oh, but you are quite cute. Shesheshe!" Rasiel grinned wickedly, leaning in a little. They were nearly nose to nose, but not quite.

"What?" Fran questioned, eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Perhaps Rasiel was even worse than his brother. A freak beyond belief, it seemed. "Don't lean so close to me, fake king." he immediately picked up a nickname similar to Bel's.

"Oh? Watch your mouth... Do you feel uncomfortable this close?" Rasiel grinned like a Cheshire cat, touching noses with Fran. Oh how he _loved_ getting under peoples skin.

"Why should I watch my mouth? I can say what I want." Fran retorted, squirming a little. He didn't like the closeness, of course he wouldn't actually outright say it and let Rasiel get the full out joy of getting to him.

"Because...I'll have to teach you a lesson, Shesheshe!" Rasiel's eyes never left Fran's face, waiting for the monotonous expression to crack. He needed something to do that would wipe that look off his face and replace it with another.

"What kind of lesson?" Fran asked boredly. Then Rasiel decided what he could do to get to Fran. He closed their small distance, pushing himself up against the younger boy and pressing his lips roughly to him. Fran gasped in surprise, arms waving in the air. "Mmph..!" he struggled to pull away, but he was upright against the wall which was to Rasiel's advantage. Rasiel slid his tongue between Fran's lips, grinning as he did it. Finally managing to push him away, he scoffed. Eyes wide, blush lightly shading his cheeks. "What the hell?!"

"Ah, you cracked~" Rasiel laughed more. "Such an adorable expression~"

"You freak!" Fran shouted, trying to return to his monotonous act he always played. What a freak. "I'm not cute, either! I'm just an un-cute kouhai!"

"Oh~ I love it when you yell at me. It's cute..." Rasiel's lips turned to a thin line, his voice serious for a moment. "There is a difference between me and my twin, you know. I can be a lot more kind, would you like me to show you?" he approached Fran again, lips curling into a Cheshire cat's grin. Fran returned completely to his monotonous ways as Rasiel pressed a hand to his cheek after approaching him, carressing it. "There's quite the difference..." he leaned in a little, hair shifting a bit to reveal an eye blue like ice. Another blond came into the room, if you can guess who else would have a tiara and a laugh similar to Rasiel's.

"Rasiel, what the fuck are you doing with _my_ target practice?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Now, you're probably questioning my sanity. I, who wrote something so dreadful in "A Gift to Royalty", which made many of you HATE RasielxFran, or just Rasiel in general. Though, there is something cute about this I discovered, so sit tight to find out why I have a sudden love for this pair.

R&R.

Arigatou !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Magnets

Note: The chapters titles are going to be hinting on what's going to be happening throughout the story. Oh, and I will make the characters as OOC as I want. Please don't point this out to me, I'm well aware. In fact, you can all turn around and screw yourselves if you don't like it. This is my story. Don't like it, go shove pins and needles up you—Ahem, feel free to read.

"I'm not your target practice, Bel-sempai." Fran reacted monotonously, eyes drifting over to Belphegor. Rasiel spun around in annoyance, tilting his head slightly.  
"Ushesheshe. Little brother, this one belongs to you?" he questioned. "I always knew you were homosexual." The blond nodded, smirking. Of course, when he inspected Fran without the frog hat, he did look quite feminine.  
"Che! All peasants belong to me, stupid brother." Belphegor retorted, a displeased look falling upon his pale lips. "Why is it you are here and alive?" he hissed, and Rasiel's expression turned into a twisted grin.  
"Why, I'm only here to see how my beloved brother is doing! Besides, it's not like you can get rid of me so easily. After all, I am king." His expression became quite devious, and he turned to Fran. "How do you stand being around this fallen brother of mine, Fran?" he asked.  
"I'm an assassin. He's my sempai. I'd like to keep my job." Fran explained shortly. "Besides, he'll kill me if I don't deal with him and do as he says." He sighed, and realized he could taste alcohol in his mouth. Rasiel had been drinking in that case.  
"Sheshe. Brother, you're so cruel. Always have been, haven't you." He observed, and stepped backward slightly as his brother stepped forward, grin plastered to his face to match Rasiel's.  
"Get out of here." Belphegor hissed, drawing his knives from his pockets. The silver odd-designed blades shined in the moon light, as Fran backed up by his open window in hopes not to get caught up in their fight. Unexpectedly, Rasiel jumped up on the window frame. He leaned down and took Fran's hand, kissing the back of it.  
"I'll return to see you again, and show you how different he and I really are." Rasiel grinned. "Be expecting me soon, Fran~" he stood up, falling backward out the window and landing in his throne that had been lifted into the air by the window, with flames. Fran stared blankly, rubbing his hand off on his Varia Uniform.  
"Don't rub fake king's germs off on your uniform!" Belphegor snarled, taking Fran's hand and slashing it, leaving a giant gash to cover the rest of his hand in blood. "Don't let that scum bag in here ever again, baka frog!" he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him--- a loud noise resonating throughout Fran's room. Fran peeked out his window, noticing Rasiel hadn't left yet. He was sitting in his chair, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Fran, that brother of mine misses being cut up by me, you know that?" Rasiel smirked. "What brotherly love we share, Ushesheshe!" he leaned forward, head sticking through the window. "Come with me." He held out a hand. "I'll bring you back here by the end of the night, just come with me."

The sea foam green haired boy hesitated, but then extended his hand to Rasiel's. He placed his hand in the older males, and furrowed his eyebrows. What an odd sensation. As he was lifted up over the windowsill, he let out a small gasp. Rasiel pulled him into his lap, and took off from the window.  
"Where are we going, fake king?" Fran asked calmly. He hadn't the slightest idea why he actually listened to the fake princes' brother, jumping out of a window and everything seemed completely unreasonable, especially when you're doing it with a lunatic.  
"Che. Don't call me that, Fran." He rolled his eyes beneath his fringe, and allowed them to sit in silence as the throne floated overtop of trees.

After approximately two hours of silence, Fran could see a large castle in the distance. "What's that?" he asked, tilting his head.  
"My castle- I am royalty, after all." Rasiel smiled softly. "I'm bringing you here to show you it, mainly so that you will quit calling me fake. Also because I feel the need to take you there; and since I'm a king, I do as I please." He nodded, sounding snotty like a little rich kid.  
"Right." Fran responded rather sarcastically, and thought for a moment. "Why are you being nice to me? I've heard nothing but violence about you from Bel-sempai."

Rasiel's lips turned into a thin line, and he couldn't come up with a response. "I'm not sure, you're just... I saw it in your eyes." He nodded, explaining no further. Fran heard slight sadness in the kings' voice, so he spoke no further. As he shifted uncomfortably on Rasiel's lap, he nearly slipped off the throne. Luckily for him, the king wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Though somehow, Fran found that also unlucky and somewhat would've preferred to fall off at this point.  
"To become king more officially, I must marry. But I prefer to be alone." Rasiel murmured into Fran's ear, the throne lowering to the ground directly in front of the giant castle doors. They were made of old wood, and looked to be centuries behind their day and age. "Here we are." He stated.  
"Could you let me go so I can get off the throne?" Fran asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, right." Rasiel laughed awkwardly, releasing Fran and pushing him off the throne before getting off as well. "Come this way, I'll give you a tour." He explained, opening the doors. "Immediately when you walk in, there is a ballroom. This castle used to be famous for its' masquerades." He took Fran by the wrist, pulling him to the middle of the room. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floors. An extremely large chandelier hung above their heads. "Do you know how to dance?" he smirked.  
"No, I never cared to learn." Fran looked around in awe. The room reminded him of fairytales, and real princes. Too bad the feelings he got when he read those books couldn't happen in reality, those were things just too good to be existent.  
"Shall we?" Rasiel bowed, holding a hand out voluntarily. Now, to Fran this was a sight to behold. A 'king' bowing before a 'peasant', it was a brilliant sight that he would certainly hold against Rasiel later.  
"Aren't you a little bit drunk? Dancing isn't the greatest thing to be doing right now." Fran tried to find a way out of the situation, looking away with blush tinting his cheeks slightly. His heart was beating unusually fast, and he couldn't place a finger on why exactly.  
"Don't kid yourself, I drink frequently." Rasiel laughed. "If anything, I'm more coordinated drunk~ Ushesheshe!" he took Fran's hand, pulling him close. He placed two hands on his waist, gripping him tightly enough to make him wince. "Ah~? Must I be gentle with you as if you were a princess?" he asked, lightening his grip into a light hold. "Put your arms around my neck." He insisted.  
Fran sighed, attempting to keep his calm facade. "I'm not doing something so silly. I'm not a girl, so I can't be a princess, either."  
Rasiel frowned. "Please? I haven't danced in years... I promise to be gentle with you." He pressed their bodies tightly together, swaying with the younger boy. "Also, you don't have to put that act up with me, frog." He tacked on the nickname to show his annoyance. "Display a little emotion- don't act fake in the presence of a king."

Fran frowned a little, listening to Rasiel's words. Hesitantly, he rested his hands on Rasiel's shoulders. Rasiel began side-stepping, moving as if music were actually playing along. His movements were swift, as if he practiced. Rasiel twirled Fran, and when he came back into the kings' arms, he held onto him tightly, arms around his neck.  
"D-Don't spin me like that, I come back a little too close to you." Fran explained, looking up at Rasiel. Without his frog hat, Fran was a lot shorter. "It's not like I want to do this any---"

Fran's eyes widened, blushing insanely. His cheeks were dusted pink, and his lips captured by Rasiel's. So much for simply dancing! Rasiel was kissing him, lips tasting like vodka. Fran closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. If Rasiel was drunk enough, he wouldn't remember this. Why was he standing here, in Rasiel's grasp? Why had he come here, to this castle. Why did he have to take the kings' hand? Why, why. Why, oh why was all of this taking place. The most unexpected of things, were beginning to happen. And to Fran of all people.

Just for tonight—Fran would let this pass. When he returned to the Varia headquarters, this would never happen again. "Fran." Rasiel whispered, pulling out of the kiss. "Let me bandage your hand, my brother had injured you. I don't want him hurting you." Another question popped into the kouhai's head. Why was Rasiel being so nice to him?

Chapter End.

There are so many actual reasons for why Rasiel is like this. It's not just an OOC drunk thing, there's actually a very good reason why he's so nice to Fran. But you have to wait to find that out, doesn't that bloody suck to be you? Hm? HM? Yeah. (: I'm a complete loser. I have an anime convention this weekend, I'm going as Fran. I hope I can find a Belphegor and be like "Hey, sexy." Or bother him until he threatens me with that sexy laugh. 3 I mean... .. . .. HI IM SURI. NICE TO MEET Y'ALL. It's really late at night, so this chapter is brief. And because I'm just shooting my sad excuse for story lines out my ass. (Plot is nonexistent in Suri's world.) So, yeah. Also, if anyone wants to add me on MSN to hear about my **novel **I'm writing, please feel free to add me at . I will gladly share some of the basic story line with you, and give you pictures of the character outlines. I'd enjoy all of your feed back, my dearies. 3 This is where I want to see if any loyal fans actually care about my writing.


End file.
